1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, especially a method for preparing a fresh Chlorella drink by sterile culturing. The present invention also relates to the fresh Chlorella drink obtained by the method, particularly the fresh Chlorella drink containing Chlorella cells with no variation. The present invention further relates to a treatment with the fresh Chlorella drink, particularly, to anti-cancer treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Chlorella is plankton. When concentration of the Chlorella population is excessive, the Chlorella cells undergo autolysis to maintain the excellent survival and breeding environment for the Chlorella population. However, the autolytic Chlorella cells will produce harmful substances and also odor. Since the Chlorella is an extremely nutritious natural substance for other species, the Chlorella often becomes the host for other species in the natural environments. When the Chlorella cells are parasitized, they will produce unpredictable cell variation. In addition, the Chlorella can effectively adsorb heavy metals, pesticides, chemical toxins, polychlorinated binocene, dioxin, radiation and other toxins. As toxins accumulate, the Chlorella cells themselves will mutate.
According to studies, the planktonic algae cannot live and reproduce in rapid streams. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional culturing method of the Chlorella relies on strong water flow stirring, fermentation culture and the open pond culture (the air culture) to keep the Chlorella cells suspending, and as long as the water flow is calm, the Chlorella cells will precipitate and die. Thus, the Chlorella cells of the commercial Chlorella products have undergone variations and are not original. In addition, any of the following conditions such as heat treatment at a temperature higher than 50° C., drying process (spray drying or freeze-drying), low temperature disruption, storage at higher than 0° C. over 6 hours, and standing still over 2 hours will make the Chlorella cells precipitated or induce variations of the Chlorella cells. Furthermore, the quantitative limits for heavy metal levels in Chlorella products as regulated by Chinese National Standards (CNS) in Taiwan has been changed from less than 5 ppm to less than 20 ppm. Thus, the Chlorella cells obtained from the conventional Chlorella culturing method have varied and been contaminated with environmental toxins.